


Nia Nal and Maeve Nal’s Story

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: Alien Dolcett Restaurant Chain [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens To Serve Humans (Aliens Eaten by Humans), Gen, Humiliation, Nal Sisters cooked over Spit, Nal Sisters served as Spit Roast Meat, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: "There is one task we need you to take care of. The Nal sisters will be more weary than Supergirl was, given her disappearance. But that weariness will be used to our advantage. I need you to forge a letter from Kara Danvers to the Nal sisters, pretending she is abroad and inviting them to join her for dinner. She will be explaining why she is far from National City".Yes, we were strained and had been for a while, but Kara was still Maeve's friend and she had been as worried about her as I had, so she had the right to know."If Kara needs me, yes, I'll go" She replied slightly aloof, but warmer than she had spoken to me in a while.Perhaps her concern for Kara's disappearance had made her let go of her grudge if only a tiny bit.
Series: Alien Dolcett Restaurant Chain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553008
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Characters and Info

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic  
> Easter Style of Lam

Writer: agustinata (Chapter 1) and awaisraza821 (Chapter 2-)

Genre: Horror  
Rated: M  
TV Show Timeline: December 2018 (Alternate Universe of TVShow by CW)  
Earth: 40

**Cast**

**Ally of Team Supergirl**

Nia Nal (Human-Naltorian Hybrid) / Age: 19-Year-Old  
Maeve Nal (Human-Naltorian Hybrid) / Age: 19-Year-Old

**Employees of Alien Dolcett Resturant's Rio de Janeiro (Country‎: ‎Brazil)**  
Bruce (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 36-Year-Old  
Juliana (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old  
Adriana (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old   
Claire (Alien Race: Human) Age: 23-Year-Old (Manager of Resturant Chain)  
Sophie (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old  
Marcia (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old  
Ivan (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 28-Year-Old (Founder and CEO of Resturant Chain)

 **Anti Alien Supporters**  
Lillian Luthor (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 40-Year-Old  
Lex Luthor (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 19-Year-Old  
Samuel Lane (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 40-Year-Old  
Ella Lane (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 40-Year-Old


	2. Prologue

Date: December 24 2018 5pm

 **Ivan's Point of View**  
"It's very fortunate we haven't raised any suspicions yet. We covered our tracks well" I explained to Samuel Lane as we sat in my office at the Dolcett, the restaurant I had founded with the help of my wealthy patrons.  
All those who visited my restaurant shared two traits in common: They were wealthy or powerful enough to afford the services I offered, and they shared my hatred for Space Animal such Space Pig Kyptronian, otherwise known as aliens.  
"Yes, I spoke to Lex Luthor about his delightful dinner" Samuel explained, nodding in appreciation of my work. "There is some research into Supergirl's disappearance, but the trace has gone cold. I'm sure Mr. Luthor had something to do with that as well"  
"He was of significant help in making sure no one could track her trail to us, that's true," I agreed. Of course, Lex Luthor had offered his assistance, but we already had a detailed plan mapped out for before and after the meal, to make sure we got away with murder. "That Space Animal Pig never saw it coming, and neither will the two Space Animal Pigs you will be enjoying soon"  
"They will be delicious, I'm certain"  
"I will make sure they are. Now, speaking of the sisters…"  
"Yes?"  
"There is one task we need you to take care of. The Nal sisters will be wearier than Supergirl was, given her disappearance. But that weariness will be used to our advantage. I need you to forge a letter from Kara Danvers to the Nal sisters, pretending she is abroad and inviting them to join her for dinner. She will be explaining why she is far from National City"  
"Of course, that can be easily arranged: The forgery will seem real to the silly pigs. I'll make sure 'Kara' invites them both "Invited As Dinner" in Rio de Janeiro for a delightful dinner. The only thing they won't be aware of is that they are not here for dinner… they will be dinner!"  
I laughed appreciatively at this small joke and nodded approvingly.  
"Very well. Then, we can get ready to receive our new ingredients" I replied, rubbing my hands together with delight. I couldn't wait to get not only one but two alien scum in my restaurant, ready to turn them into a delicious feast. "I hope you and your guests will be hungry because those two will provide us with a whole lot of delicious steaks"

 **Nia Nal's Point of View**  
It had been almost a 6 weeks since Kara Zor El aka SuperGirl last contacted me, and by then I was starting to get worried. Relief washed over me, though, as soon as I got her letter.  
I rushed to my sister's apartment to tell her the good news. Yes, we were strained and had been for a while, but Kara was still Maeve's friend and she had been as worried about her as I had, so she had the right to know.  
Plus, the invitation in the letter was addressed to both of us, and Supergirl would get mad if I didn't tell my sister about it.  
"Well, this is certainly a relief!" Maeve exclaimed as I handed her the letter, reading it over before returning it to her. "What could Kara be up to that keeps her from dropping by instead of sending a letter?"  
"Well, I'm sure it's a very important mission if she has been away for this long!" I replied, glancing at Kara's handwriting. It was written by her, alright: I'd recognize her handwriting anywhere. "The tickets are meant to be used tonight. So I should get packing… will you come too?"  
Maeve gave me a long look: It was clear she still wasn't too happy about me. Well, I wasn't too happy about her either, but she was still my sister, and Kara had invited her explicitly.  
"If Kara needs me, yes, I'll go" She replied slightly aloof but warmer than she had spoken to me in a while. Perhaps her concern for Kara's disappearance had made her let go of her grudge if only a tiny bit.  
"Great. We'll meet at the airport at 7 pm, ok? It's a long trip and we need to be at the restaurant tomorrow night. Kara said it's important we didn't arrive too late."  
"I really wonder what could be keeping her so busy" Maeve pondered. I nodded silently, as we both knew Kara could fly as fast as the wind, so she could very well have come to us instead.  
"Whatever it is, it must be truly critical" I replied confidently, and we parted ways for the time being.

 **Maeve Nal's Point of View**  
I was still not too sure what that whole Invitation "Invited As Dinner" deal was about. Kara could have rushed to us if there was something urgent to discuss, but then again there was no doubt the letter was penned by her.  
I thought she was in more trouble than she leads us to believe and she just didn't want to worry us unnecessarily before we meet.  
The moment my sister left my apartment, I began packing my clothes. It was hard knowing I'd have to spend the entire flight, and weekend for that matter, by Nia's side, after all, that had transpired, but I couldn't quite turn my back on her and Kara either.  
I was still not sure if my sister had forgiven me for all I said to her, and even if it's not her fault, I still didn't know if I had forgiven her for taking what should have been rightfully mine, to begin with. I loved her dearly, that's the truth, and I understood she wasn't to blame, yet I couldn't help but feel resentment over it.  
Still, perhaps this was the time to finally mend our broken relationship. Perhaps that trip and helping Kara would bring us closer together again.  
We met at the airport shortly before 6 am, ready to board our plane. It would be a long trip and I needed a drink rather badly to bear the long hours ahead of us.  
I wished we could speak to Kara then and there instead of having to wait till we reached the restaurant. That whole situation worried me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was that didn't feel right.

 **Nia Nal's Point of View**  
The trip was… awkward. Maeve and I barely spoke to one another. I'm still hurt by everything that happened, but what can I do right now? We need to stick together and help Supergirl out in whatever she needs us in Rio de Janeiro.  
We arrived at the airport without any real issues and headed straight to the restaurant in a cab. Maeve suggested stopping by a hotel to check-in, but I reminded her that Kara said we should go immediately to the restaurant, that she'd have arrangements for us to rest at a great hotel later on.  
The location was incredibly exclusive, I could tell so before we even step in the door. The building was in an upscale part of town, and the gardens surrounding it were gorgeous. It was clear that only the elite went there for dinner, which was so odd… what could a girl like Kara be doing here? Perhaps she was working with the owner? Perhaps she was invited as Supergirl? That must have been it!  
When we entered the restaurant, though, it was quite oddly empty, except for a pretty waitress who immediately walked up to us.  
"Hi, Uhm… I think we're a bit early?" I asked, looking around in confusion, but the waitress waves her hand as if brushing away my concerns.  
"Nonsense, you are right on time. You must be the Nal sisters, right?" She asked, and we both nodded promptly "My name is Juliana, and I will be your waitress tonight. You are expected, please come this way"  
"Shouldn't there be other patrons around?" Nia asked, clearly as confused as I was.  
"Our clients will be arriving later tonight. Here in Rio, people have dinner a bit later than in the United States" She explained patiently. "Miss Danvers asked for some privacy to meet with the two of you, so that's why she requested we received you a bit earlier than we'd usually open our doors"  
"Oh, that makes sense" I muttered and relaxed. The place was absolutely stunning, I couldn't deny it! And the food there surely would be heavenly.  
"Please wait here for a moment. Miss Danvers is not here yet, but she will be arriving shortly. The bartender, Adriana, will be with you in a minute to bring you some drinks"  
"That sounds heavenly" Maeve chirped in, clearly as relieved as I was that we would not only be meeting with Kara shortly but that we would get some tasty drinks to soothe our anxiety with.

 **Adriana's Point of View**  
I had been given the pills that would make those space pigs fall asleep so that we could begin all necessary preparations that evening, and was by then only waiting for Juliana to inform me of their arrival.  
Standing behind the bar area, I tapped at the surface impatiently. I wanted to get them sleeping soon, I just couldn't wait to see two fewer Space Animal on our earth. Soon they would be cooked and eaten like the pigs they were, and that made me quite happy indeed.  
"Adriana, they are here already" Juliana finally announced, giving me a wicked smile I immediately returned "You should go get them their drinks"  
"Of course" I replied with dark glee and turned to my task. I was a fundamental step, getting them completely vulnerable. I loved being a part of that process.  
I poured the potent sleeping pills in two bottles of beer and stepped from behind the bar area, toward the corner of the restaurant the two pigs were waiting in.  
"Good evening, ladies!" I greeted them cheerfully, though inside my head I called them pigs instead of anything so polite. I couldn't quite blow my cover merely because their presence disgusted me. "Would you care for some beer?"  
The two alien scum accepted happily and grabbed the beers from the trey I was holding. I stood there for a moment just to make sure they actually took long sips from their respective drinks. Now it was a matter of waiting… and perhaps getting them a second one if the first one didn't prove to be enough.  
"I'll be back soon if you ladies need anything" I announced and left them alone to enjoy their poison.  
Juliana and I spied on them from a corner, watching them drink the beer laced with sleeping pills, waiting to see if they'd fall asleep from the first one or they'd need a refill. We made bets in whispers, chuckling silently at their fate.

 **Nia Nal's Point of View**  
The beer was cold and delicious, with a soft undertone I couldn't quite recognize. It must have been an ingredient used more commonly in Brazil, I figured, and continued drinking.  
"It's odd that Kara hasn't arrived yet, isn't it?" I asked my sister, who nodded and took a long sip from her beer.  
"A bit, yes, but we should wait before asking about it again. After all, they were expecting us, Kara should be coming soon"  
I continued drinking from my delicious beer, relieved to finally have some alcohol to soothe my nerves with.  
It was really good, but curiously enough I was getting a bit tipsy from just that first drink. It was odd since I usually didn't feel that way until my third or fourth one…  
"This beer must be really strong, I'm feeling a bit lightheaded," I told Maeve, who nodded as she took out her phone.  
"Do you think Kara will have a signal now? I have been trying to call her cellphone forever and nothing, but maybe here in Brazil... " She looked at her cellphone and frowned "Odd, I don't have a signal"  
"You shouldn't use your cellphone here, it's not too polite" I replied, feeling even more light-headed than before.  
By the time I had finished my beer, I saw Juliana stepping back toward us, carrying two other beers.  
"These are pretty strong, right?" My sister asked as Julianna took our empty drinks and offered us new ones  
"Yes, they are. Americans usually don't handle it as well as locals" She explained kindly, and offered us another smile as we took another sip.  
By then, I was feeling the room begin to spin, and I tried to put my beer down, as did my sister. I noticed the waitress had returned as well.  
"No, no, drink a bit more" Juliana prompted me, and though I tried to say no, she shoved the beer against my lips and prompted me to have another sip. I felt too weak to refuse. I just kept drinking and drinking. "That's it, drink up, you Space Animal, Space Pig"  
"What what?" I tried to ask, but I could barely speak any longer. At least the bartender had stopped pouring the cold liquid down my throat. I could barely move, I was so exhausted!  
I looked to the right, where my sister was sitting, already fast asleep. I tried to open my eyes wide and make sense of what was happening, but my head felt as heavy as my eyes, and as much as I tried to struggle against it, I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

 **Juliana's Point of View**  
"Finally!" I exclaimed, seeing the two alien scum falling asleep at long last. "That took forever. Now, let's get them undressed so the chef can begin working his magic!"  
The sisters were attractive in a piggish way, with their matching brown hair and plump bodies. They would make quite a feast for sure since their thighs and arms were shapely. Neither of them was skinny, so they'd be able to feed at least 25 people each, which was lovely!  
"The meat is ready!" I cried so the kitchen staff would hear me. The kitchen assistants promptly came out of the kitchen, pushing two carts on which we placed the sleeping aliens.  
We rolled them back toward the kitchen and once there began undressing them without wasting any time: We removed their shoes, socks, pants, and shirts. The two sisters were curvaceous and pretty, which was good, and they weren't overly thin, just as it seemed over their clothes. I removed Nia's panties and bra, and Adriana removed Maeve's.  
I took a moment to observe their naked bodies: Both their asses and breasts were perky and rounded, still full and firm thanks to their young age. This would be as old as they got. Their asses and ribs would be particularly tender after being roasted for hours at end!  
"We should bring the sauces, the chef should be about to arrive, the boss won't be happy if everything isn't ready to cook the meat properly!" I said, and Adriana agreed, so we both left for the stockroom, in search of the proper spices to roast the Space Pigs.


	3. Chapter 1

**(Maeve Nal’s Point of View  
** “My name is Sophie. You will taste wonderful I am sure of it!”  
The dark was too much. I had always been afraid of it. Currently, I was tied on a table, my hands and feet all bound by strong ropes. The clothes had been removed and if I wasn’t wrong, a sick Activist person had whipped My entire body. I felt aches all over her, the head pounding like crazy. Where was I? As I looked around, my breath froze! This was seemingly a Restaurant's Kitchen like setting with only one exception. Instead of Planet Earth Animal Meat and accessories used for cooking, I found disturbing sights. The heads of aliens hung through there from the roof, like Slaughtered Planet Earth Animals. I vomited, my vomit pouring out of my mouth and all over my body. This was hell! I struggled to breathe. My ears responded to the sound that came from the corner. It seemed as if someone was tied up in a stretcher beside me. I tried to move, my left hand showed movement. It seemed as if the rope there was weakly tied to my hand. I saw someone entering the room where I was all tied up. That face…that Light Brown Hair …it was the chef from before. Her face seemed familiar…Sophie! How could she forget!  
I could only remember reading the CNN Newspaper about Brooke Baldwin's racist views on aliens. Brooke Baldwin was a CNN Activist/Journalist and Brooke vehemently criticized the Aliens (Space Animals by Anti Aliens Activists such Lex Luthor) presence on Earth. This looked bad! Never in her nightmares could I imagine Brooke being involved in something grimly sinister like this…  
Brooke with Sophie came near her, her hand taking out a handkerchief while she rubbed it on her body, a bit above the breast.  
“Oh…sweetie you will taste wonderful.  
The test subject myself has shown no signs of weakness by the syringe. It is clear she has only half Naltorian physiology. Nonetheless, she will make for a Fine Oven Roast!” she spoke in a tone that had a severely frightening effect on myself.  
Brooke checked my body, slapping a few parts along the way. Her touch was cruel as she felt the whipped parts of my body badly aching.  
She held the stretcher on which I was tied to, pulling it towards the exit door. It had wheels on its bottom as was apparent while she was being dragged on it. The stretcher headed towards another room, very similar to one before.  
There was someone else there, tied on the stretcher very similar to hers. There, she found the second twin she had seen before, the woman looking like Sophie but with black hair. She spoke loudly while clearing her throat,  
“I am Claire. Don’t worry! None of this will hurt if you just relax. We may eat Space Animals such as you but even we know how much of this you can take!” she spoke, her voice tone implying sarcasm.  
Both twins and Brooke Baldwin had a laugh afterward. I quickly looked towards the one on a stretcher at some distance. It was Nia Nal! My sister!  
She was in shape much like my; her entire body all tied and wound of whips all over her body. Brooke Baldwin had done that was a sick freak!  
Nia Nal was awake as she saw Me. She was unable to speak, probably still recovering from the syringe that had been injected into her. She tried to resist, it was in vain. Claire spoke out loud while holding the recorder near her mouth,  
“It seems that the freaks with abilities or special abilities respond badly to the syringe. Their abilities are shut down and their ability to speak even! The chemicals get interesting more and more!” Claire’s voice was filled with joy. She often rubbed her lips with her tongue, as if relishing the mere thought of eating them.  
“You cannot do this! I am Human!” I shouted, wanting to save Nia Nal and Myself. She didn’t want to be here, not knowing what to do. Sophie laughed in response, her voice becoming coarse as she replied with scornful voice,  
“You are space animal to be eaten. This restaurant will make a fine meal out of you!” she spoke loudly. Both twins pulled their stretchers out of the room and made way for the upper Meat Preparation Table.  
Soon, I found myself in the kitchen along with half fainted Nia Nal on the stretchers, our naked bodies all tied upon them. They were brought upwards. At some distance, her frightened eyes met the sight of a few chefs, standing there. Sophie yelled at them,  
“Marcia! Come and season the meat! We are preparing an Oven Roasts!”  
On her command, a bald woman in her thirties, all dressed in chef’s clothes came closer. Her hands held a bucket with barbeque sauce in it.  
She came closer, slapping her entire body before starting to apply the sauce on my’s body. I felt as if my breath was stopping. To my side, I could see my sister being subjected to the same treatment by someone else named Ana, a supposed sister of Marcia. Both applied barbeque sauce on me and my sister Nia. It hurt badly where the whipped wounds were. Nia was awakened, her arms moving fiercely as if trying to be released from the strong bonds that tied her, still unable to speak. Sophie came closer, her hand holding a similar bucket as she poured over the barbeque sauce in a bucket over Me. It got into my eyes as she struggled to open them. It stung badly yet I kept them open, fearful of losing sight of what came next.  
Sophie yelled at the ten Employees, who were there along with Marica and Ana,  
“2 hours roasting on Ability Proof Oven! We will have a delicious Naltorian meal ready! Hurry up!”


	4. Chapter 2

**Claire’s Point of View**  
I was moving around, probably tasting the Naltorian meal already. My mouth watered at the sight of Space Animals Naltorian sisters all covered in barbeque sauce. I rubbed her tongue on her lips more and more often, trying to see past the bodies and convert them into the dishes which would keep Ivan’s restaurant running.  
Somewhere, there I could see them all packed up and ready to go. Their bodies…starting from thighs and up to the bellies, from the perfect bones of knees and limbs to the meaty thighs and then to the meat of the chest…they looked outright delicious. I looked at them like a butcher looked at the lamb to be slaughtered.  
Coming towards Maeve Nal, I slapped her body once more to see if my idea of perfection was actually with a strong base. I was right all along! The last alien couple which I brought here didn’t have much meat on them. The male was pretty scrawny…his bones all showing up and the meat on his bones was delicious ...very mouth-watering but it was barely enough to keep the guests entertained. One body would provide for at least three weeks if preserved properly. And his female…she was quite the prize though…nothing like the scrawny male.  
She was bulky and heavy and the meat on her thighs was amazingly enough. She was the kind that would provide enough rations to the restaurant for at least four months. Though I had seen countless alien species brought here before, all of them either ending into that meat storing refrigerator or that boiling pot…and if they were extra juicy they would be headed towards the power pool spit or roasting power proof oven. Oh, much I loved that sight! Aliens in salad…aliens in curry…aliens in pizza and so much more cuisine. Probably that was the reason why the restaurant had opened up in the first place. The guests…they were all elitists who knew about its dark origins and the shady cuisine deals. At first, when Ivan had opened it, I feared to risk its demise. But then…time after time…the guests became involved and I found myself receiving morbid gigs from all over the state. Space Animal…Space Animal Pig Meat…source of food! I was surprised by how many there shared my justified ideology. As she looked towards the struggling Naltorian sisters, she understood why they were truly a delicious meal.  
They were still struggling. The mind-numbing drugs hadn’t done much work and they were quickly out of their system. Then the laser protocol hadn’t been much effective too. I could see Nia Nal struggling still. The meats who struggled provided for excellent cuisine. I had been searching for such a specimen who would put up a fight…And today seemed like my lucky day. I had found them!  
The more meat struggled, the more delicious it would taste. I had found that till now. These Naltorian sisters would make up for such cuisine which would make Ivan's Restaurant Chain flourish and the gigs would be received from all over the Planet Earth!

 **Maeve Nal’s Point of View**  
I looked around, probably still trying to find a way out of this morbid abduction. I could help but feel as if I was being whipped again. That barbeque sauce hurt like hell. In the eyes of the chef, I saw the look of a Butcher/Chef, looking at the finest Animal Meat. Claire's smile was disturbing beyond a limit. I could help but picture myself on the menu…a person cutting my arm and the other cutting my legs…tasting my limb!  
The mere thought of it frightened me. No! I had to get out of here…  
I looked around, My Sister Nia Nal was awake and fierce. She was trying to use her abilities again, her rage intensifying as she couldn’t do anything but helplessly try to break out of the strong bonds. A moment later, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice…it was back! It meant she would get her powers back too anytime soon!  
“You humans and Humans Race are evil!"   
"You are all irredeemable!” Nia spoke at the top of her lungs. I couldn’t help but agree, watching the staff around with hateful eyes. Nia wished that one of them would switch places with her, and she would treat them the same way they were treating her. Nia saw a man coming closer, his thirty year old bulky figure staring sharply at her figure with his grey eyes. His whole attire looked like a drugged chef who hadn’t slept or eaten for days. There was a hunger along with lust in his eyes and on his unshaved face which she found repulsive. He looked at Nal Sisters, not just like meat but something else too. The drooling of his mouth…Nia couldn’t help but think of putting his head into the oven.  
As he came closer, he hungrily eyed her. He could have watched her more if Claire hadn’t stepped in, slapping his face hard.  
“Don’t look at food like that you vile vermin!” she spoke to him angrily. He laughed in a vile manner, proving that it wasn’t something new for him. Picking his nose, he laughed while speaking to Maeve.  
“Don’t look at me like that love! You know Ivan’s Worldwide Restaurant Chain runs deep. We have such strong connections that we once attained the technology to Red UV Oven so we can Oven Roast Kara Zor El aka Supergirl herself! And guess who was our guest of honor! Mind Controlled Lena Luthor and Lillian Luthor along with the male Luthor Lex Luthor! They all enjoyed the rare Supergirl Ham/the Kryptonian Oven Roast! They all loved it. Of course, we would know for sure since Lex Mind Controlled Lena. But for you love…I cannot wait for Space Pigs Nia Nal and Maeve Nal to reach my Diners insides…I will personally eat those thighs!” he spoke again in a repulsive manner that would make me almost vomit if my mouth wasn’t already hurting.  
I hated him the moment he laid his eyes on me and my Sister Nia. I hated every single one of them. And Supergirl…? They had Oven Roasted Kara Danvers aka Kara Zor El? Whoever these people were…they were morbid and twisted beyond any limit I had known. I couldn’t help but wish for all of them to die!  
Nia Nal looked at the repulsive look on my’s face. Nia was angry much like Me. The more Me and my Sister Nia looked around, the more We pictured ourselves inside the oven that was heated up at some distance. These people…once Nia would get her powers back…she would surely teach them never to mess with the Nal sisters ever again!  
Watching Ivan eyeing her sister, she angrily spoke loudly to him, trying to pierce his ears with her shout alone. If only that was possible!

 **Nia Nal’s Point of View**  
“You humans are evil! Bastards! I wish I could spit roast you all!” I spoke at the top of my lungs once more, trying to gain their attention. If only I could get my abilities back! I would raise hell here! Make sure this restaurant was all but destroyed and every one of the staff members along with Claire and Sophie would end up being punished as severely as possible. Immense hatred filled me for all of the people around. She would put them into oven even if it came to that…if she could do that. If only her abilities came back!  
“Humans are a sociopath race! They are monsters!” Maeve supported Me, My hate almost as intense as her sister’s. I wanted to be free and I wanted to wreak havoc on these monsters too. I spoke loudly, probably sharing the same sentiment of my sister Maeve…wanting to pierce their ears with her voice alone.  
Claire came closer, slapping My’s body. I was disgustingly bad! How much I had grown to hate this woman! Slapping myself and My Sister’s entire body like an animal, I poured some more barbeque sauce on her. If my hands were free, I would have gouged her eyeballs out.

 **Claire’s Point of View**  
“Well, my girls Nia and Maeve…you are delicious. You are not just a sentient being. You are a Space Animal that tastes so delicious that it hurts not to see your face cut up and on a dish plate! I want to rip off those meaty thighs and cut open your breast. I will get my wish soon.” I spoke again, in her disgusting voice. This woman was beyond crazy. Nia knew her superhero principles didn’t apply here. The moment she would get free, she would rip out her heart and make the staff feed on each other. It seemed Nia Nal and Maeve Nal’s humanity was now gone. She wanted to rip them all apart!


	5. Chapter 3

**Maeve Nal and Nia Nal’s Breaking Fourth Wall to Reader**  
I and My Sister Maeve looked at you the reader and asked, “To you who are reading this tell me." Do you like aliens better life on Earth or in the oven with the supergirl or tied over Spit to be Pig Roast such Myself and My Sister Maeve or other aliens who are being Prepare as Meat? Do aliens deserve to live a normal life or end up as Meat to be Eaten like the Nal sisters and supergirl? Do you like alien spit roast or alien coworker?  
Well, whatever your opinion is, the outcome is the same. All aliens here will end up on the menu list of humans. All of them!

 **Nia Nal’s Point of View**  
As I was done, I smelled something. It smelled delicious as if coming from a delicious ham from Pig. Perhaps it was the meat from far away. I found myself salivating on the meal’s smell.  
It was both startling and disturbing. Something was off the chefs here along with the staff they used something like a drug or such to lull guests to like the Impossible Delicious Food at Alien Dolcett Restaurant Chain. I found myself desiring the food more and more. As I looked at my body, I was horrified to see it turning crispy red like Pig and Chicken’s skin in the oven. They had done something to me! I couldn’t feel myself or my body. The only thing that worked was the sense of smell that was enhanced and the forceful drooling from my mouth. I wished the smell of turkey cooking somewhere would be taken away. As I looked at my sister Maeve, I was both horrified and surprised to find Maeve all red much like Cooked Pig with barbeque sauce on her body. Was it truly the sauce?! It was absorbed deep into My and My Sister Maeve’s skin and it had dulled all of our senses. I could only feel the rising smell of the meat as it was cooked.  
“They are ready! To the Abilities Poof Spit!” Claire’s grim voice reverberated and I found myself along with my sister Maeve, dragged into the huge chamber with red hot rods. It was the Spit!  
They were me with my sister Maeve dragged in and as they looked at each other, I realized the horrifying truth! It was me and my sister Maeve! Our skin smelled like a delicious Turkey. The heat kept increasing…dulling their senses and I saw myself turning red and brown like the Christmas Turkey Maeve was no longer there instead, roasted delicious meat in her place much like the spit roasted hog on a Dinner table…  
The restaurant couldn’t be thought of a place where people came to eat. It looked more like a place where the Aliens guests would soon be served a dish containing their own body parts. The same thing happened to Nia Nal and the Maeve Nal. Both sisters had been tricked by Lane Family and Luthor Family unseen into a meeting. Not knowing their fate, both were dragged into a fate grimmer than death itself.  
A Chef with Claire stood over the roasted Space Animals’ meat, she looked at it with a gaze similar to that of a voracious predator. Her drooling didn’t stop, as if she had no control over her urges. Perhaps sacrificing innocent space animals gave her somewhat a morbid comfort or perhaps it was a glory feast against the Nal sisters’ she had so longed to eat. Whatever it was, it was something that wouldn’t make even devil puke over her choice of meals.  
Claire stood over the melted Space Animals’ meat. She touched the ribs, determining the intensity of the meat. BBQ sauce would do, she told herself.  
For a moment, the delirious notion of the two sisters being sacrificed was overwhelming. She loved the idea of baking space animals and roasting them into perfection. With time, it was almost a wonder about how she could cook meals of Space Animals. She was now an excellent chef who excelled in cooking the species of Space Animals.


	6. Final Chapter

**Alien Doclett Restaurant Chain Staff's Point of View**  
While looking around, she ordered Sophie to get her a pair of other aliens. Presenting the naltorian sisters was not such a good idea. The perfect meal needed even more perfection and Claire knew how to handle this dilemma. She could make it even more perfect…  
On her orders, the staff members Ana and Garcia brought in two teenagers. For a normal human, those two avenge families...  
For Claire, they were perfectly disguised…to be humans! Their eyes didn’t blink like that of normal humans and their ears were same but enough to give a signal to Claire. These two were space animals race aka Alien race known as Titanian! One of the Space Animal species that looked human!  
“Animals like you I abhor most! But that is what gives me the most delicious taste too!”  
Claire could hardly contain it as she looked at the teenage couple. The boy got in front of his girl, trying to defend her. He was afraid however, he didn’t wish to let any harm get to her. She stood behind him all scared of what these fiends might do to them. She was right to be!  
“Awwww…the younger Bacon salad is protecting the bigger Meat Pie dessert…” Claire laughed in a manner most unnatural. She had seen these sights for far too long. What amazed her more and more was that the cycle was the same. It was always the male Space Animal who got in front of female Space Animal to defend them. Be it the son of a mother Space Animal or the husband of the female Space Animal, they all depicted courage something she found most distasteful! Nonetheless, she would turn them into salad and Meat Pie dessert to go favorably with the naltorian's steak!  
The alarms rang when the staff got alerted. Within that kitchen that smelled of death, they had now something else to arrange too. The slaughter of two Nal sisters wasn’t enough. The special guests had to arrive too. They would be normal guests but they had to be turned into special ones!

 **Luthor Family's Point of View**  
There was the evening where a family would gather around for a meal and then there was this Luthor family evening. Within the first few seconds of the meeting, everyone who had come there eyed at each other, as if the invitation to Rio Restaurant was nothing but mischief from someone. Perhaps it was Lillian who had decided to have a chat with her estranged children Lena. Perhaps it was the mischief of Lex Luthor who was now nowhere to be found. The rest did don't matter. There were a few relatives of Lillian and some were friends of Lena. It seemed like Lex, his friends were absent too…if he had any. His only best friend was now his enemy.  
Nonetheless, it would be a dinner that everyone would remember and it would be something unique too. Lillian knew it since the invitation itself said it. This highly populated restaurant was something that they had come to. Now, they were given the topmost corner that was reserved for the special guests. How? It said so…the board there on the restaurant said specifically that this would be a family dinner everyone would soon remember and Lillian knew something was there. It couldn’t actually be anything suspicious since no one would dare mess with the Luthor family. Any wrong move and she could easily press that button her fingers had been itching to use. Sooner or later her combat drones would be here and then they would mess up anyone who dared approach any Luthor with the wrong intent.  
The hall itself was something taken out of those tourist guide magazines. There was a chocolate fountain at one corner with a statue made up of pure ice at the other corner. Animal heads hung from the walls…some also belonged to vicious aliens but no one batted an eye. The whole Luthor family treated the aliens as something disposable. Whoever had planned this meal was one sadistic bastard. Her money was on Lex since he hadn’t shown up and there was also a message in his place, telling everyone he would be late.  
On the luxurious table that sat there, she had somewhat mixed emotions, seeing some of her friends there, not knowing who actually invited them. She shared their uneasiness while being surrounded by the Luthors.  
“Good evening guests!”  
The loud voice reverberated. Everyone looked at the entrance to find a man. They found a woman instead of a manly voice, her nameplate said, “Sophie”. Restaurant Staff?  
There was something about her that made Lena uncomfortable the moment this woman entered. Her hair was strangely tied and her apron had blood her concealed alien indicator revealed it to be of aliens aka Space Animals. There were no bounds on her uneasiness while she fidgeted with a sunken heart. Lillian was known enemy of space animals and the rest of the Luthors shared her ideas too except Lena. The only ones Lena could trust were her friends and even they were helpless now.  
“Our Chain Manager Claire was the one who invited you here!” she spoke loudly, gaining everyone’s attention. It was needed to execute her next move. Lena’s senses had been responding badly, knowing that this woman was exactly what she thought her to be…a trouble.  
There was something in that gaze that Lena Luthor understood at once. She smiled wickedly, seeing her friends around. They were all in for a big treat!  
Sophie smiled at Lena who smiled back.  
“Is the Space Animal Buffalo ready for our family?”  
“It sure is!”  
Sophie responded, her voice turning almost wicked. Lillian walked to the lady.  
With a smile that spoke of unheard friendship between Lillian and Sophie, Lillian got up, moving towards the woman. Their bodies connected in a hug as Sophie laughed in a grim manner.  
“Is my son ready? Are we all ready?” Lillian…she was the one who said it. Lillian smiled brilliantly…too brilliantly. The guests were in for a terrible surprise.  
It was Lena who looked around, starting to sound almost like her mother. She remembered how her last time went.  
“Last time I and my mother along with Lex had a wonderful dinner. Guess what the main course was?! Female Kryptonian Meat!”  
There was no sinister tone in her voice as if she knew what to talk and how to talk. The most disturbing thing was that she talked to Lillian like they had known each other for a while. There voices of wonder and fear. Supergirl had gone missing and this was what had happened! Some of the guests puked there quickly…not wanting to know what happened last time here…  
The main entrance door opened up, as Lex came in. He looked fine and happy… His eyes moved towards his mother and sister. The three looked peaceful as they drooled over the mention of Naltorian sisters’ meal…  
Lex looked at the most uncomfortable guest at some distance … She was his friend Abby. She tried to run away…  
Before she could get up, a big strong pair of arms caught her from behind. She tried to resist, however, it was to no avail. The strength overwhelmed her. The more she tried to resist, the stronger the grip got.  
“I knew you were the only threat being posed here, sweetie. I knew you would resist. Do not worry. It is for the higher cause. Lex Luthor is a madman and you are too kind on space animal races. They are the real filth that needs to be expunged from this planet. However, you people don’t pay heed. Me on the other hand…I know what is best. I am the financial provider for this worldwide restaurant chain and the operations that go on here…” her voice was cruel, the merciless Lillian Luthor who was an enemy of the space animals and the supporter of anti-space animals movements. She was not the mother of Lena…she was someone dangerous with a side that no one had ever seen.  
Trying her best proved insufficient since a helmet was placed on her head. The world was no longer colorful as the colors were all dissipated to Lena’s eyes. She could only make out the few heads in her front exploding as the helmets caused severe reactions.

 **The Lane Family's Point of View**  
There was a time when Lucy Lane and her father would have shared laughter. However, now those days were long gone. It had been so long that they had sat down and joined each other on the dinner table. This place wasn’t a common restaurant table though. This was a large hall having a chocolate fountain at one corner and the ice statue at the other. In the middle, there was this large table with room for at least twenty people to sit at once. At one corner of the table, Samuel Lane sat, eyeing his daughter. Ever since Lois Lane had chosen Superman over her family, things had never been the same.  
Currently, Ivan had invited the daughter Lucy and the father Samuel and mother Ella had no intention of showing up anytime soon. To disperse the awkward tension that pursued in air, Sam had also invited a few of his friends and relatives to this place. There was room for twenty and surely some of his friends could come there.  
“So who is our host tonight?” one of the guests asked. It had been a while since the room had been missing the host. The guests had gotten tired and Samuel had enough of exchanges of stares with his daughter. Perhaps she was tired of it being this way too…  
“I heard there was a lady that had ties to the military. She was the one who invited us here…” Lucy spoke, not wanting to get a hard response like she always did from her father. Perhaps this one time she would get something nice out of him.  
“I heard that too…perhaps she is offering us a deal and this dinner is more of a negotiation…” Samuel spoke, not wanting a snide remark from his daughter too. For a moment or two, their glances connected as he explained to his friends about the situation in the USA military. There was a lot to talk about. For a moment or two, he kept eyeing Lucy and his wife Ella, seeing if Lucy was ready to put aside the differences and join him for talks. It seemed similar thought was going on in Lucy’s mind too as she cordially looked at Sam. Their eyes connected for a moment. Behind the strict discouraging demeanor that Sam had put, there was still someone who was her father. Perhaps he was also thinking of a similar thing about his daughter.  
Before she could speak out loud, there was a huge bam…as if someone had shot down a gun. She looked around to find a woman at the entrance. To her surprise, she saw the woman coming closer to her father and hugging him tightly. Who was she?!  
“Greetings everyone this is Sophie. She is here to solve our Planet Earth's big problem…” Sam spoke while looking at his daughter. Before Lucy could react, she saw the space animals aka alien’ heads on the walls around. Suddenly her stare met the sight of those alien heads. Wrong! That was wrong! This thought played in her mind.  
Before she could yell at her father and the guests around, someone caught her from behind, placing Mind Control Chip Syringe back of Lucy’s neck. It seemed like a bolt of electricity was jolted down her ear holes.  
“She is my daughter but she needs conditioning like you conditioned Lena Luthor”  
Lucy could only hear her father speaking in a strict tone. A moment later, she heard Lillian’s voice.  
“Correct! If I hadn’t mind controlled Lena, she wouldn’t be cooperative. The resources you have will be used constructively space animals aka aliens are meat like stock space animals to be eaten!”  
Lucy wanted to scream

 **Alien Doclett Restaurant Chain Staff and Lane Family and Luthor Family's Point of View**  
The hall was the same. There were now two tables, each loaded with guests. The table that entertained the Luthor family had Lillian sitting at its front. Lillian eyed at those tables and its guests (Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor's Human Friends, Lucy Lane, Lucy Lane's Friends) with Syringe shot back of a few Young Guests' necks. Her plan had worked perfectly. She was glorious and there was no one to stop her from there.  
“Sophie…bring me the Space Animal Buffalo!” she spoke with glory in her eyes. Sophie laughed like she always did…in the same grim and vile manner. The big meal was brought on a large table. It looked like an earth buffalo that had been roasted. Through the roasted meat, Lillian could see the melted meat of Naltorians joined together.  
This was the feast that everyone wanted to have. She could see Lena smiling with a normal tone as her along with her son Lex Luthor smiling with an equal evil tone. At the other large table, she could see Sam and his guests, hungrily waiting for the dinner. Their blinded eyes were fixated on the large meal that was recently brought. As the entrance door opened one more time, Claire entered.  
“Glad to see you have your senses now Claire!” Lillian presented a warm welcome.  
“Do not eat just yet! There are other things to be eaten too! Like…”  
Claire pointed to her staff who brought two other tables. There was a big meat pie filled chocolate cream that was present on the table. With it, there was a large bowl of a salad.  
“Caught these two Titanians making love in the streets! They are delicious to try them with the naltorian meat!”  
It started with Lena as she took a sharp knife, cutting a big steak from the melted naltorians’ meat. It was then Lex’s turn.  
“I also want it!” Sam yelled, hungrily coming at the meat along with the rest of the guests leaving their tables too. He quickly broke the lines, moving forward and grabbing the arms of the side where Maeve Nal was present. He quickly took her ribcages for himself along with her's left arm. The guests were hungry too…they tore apart the meat.  
There was no time to wait now. Lillian wanted the meat for her and her family. With ire at Sam, she pushed him away, while cutting the steaks…larger ones that before.  
There was still some meat left as they all took enough. It was larger than a while buffalo that would have been roasted.  
“Delicious!” Sam spoke while feasting on the rib cages.  
This is Delicious Space Animal Meat agree by Lucy Lane, Lucy Lane's Friends, Ella Lane, Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor's Friends.  
“We can pack the rest for us!” Lillian spoke in a sinister tone.  
“No! I think the staff members deserve the rest of the Nal sisters!” he spoke while his white eyes made an evil impression. Sophie responded with a nod of agreement. Claire desperately needed the Naltorian meat. The entire staff came at the meat, hungrily gnawing at what was left. After a while, nothing was left of the naltorian sisters only the bones!


	7. Deleted Scenes (Not Canon)

**Deleted Scene 1: Maeve Nal’s Nightmare *Maeve’s Nightmare, therefore, is not Canon***  
It was dark in there. She felt strangulated as if her breath was stopping slowly. She tried to move, her body felt restricted. Something was very wrong here!  
How did she get here in the first place? All Maeve remembered was that her estranged sister Nia was in town and she wanted to meet her. Though she didn’t wish to see her face to face, she remembered getting an invite from Nia Nal.   
The two sisters were to meet there in the restaurant, one that had opened recently. It was at a little distance from her house, but she knew walking there would be a burden. Her estranged relative was there…a close relative and the complications of trying to process her emotions…it was all too much. It was a gloomy evening, the sky turning dark blue as she sat inside her parents’ house by that fireplace.   
Mother’s passing had made things very difficult. And the most difficult part was…she was angry at her mother too. Emotions took a turn, from grief to anger and then back to grief again. She almost missed the time when they were both young siblings, playing in the house…unknown of the world outside. The house was their world and their mother watched over them, right by this fireplace where she sat currently.  
Her dress was long flowing with silk white full sleeves, much like how her mother wore them once. Watching her father sitting on that dinner table all alone broke her heart. At least there was someone who understood how she felt. Watching that wood-burning deeply, she got up, realizing that she didn’t want to keep it like that. She had to meet her sister Nia Nal. At some distance, she grabbed the envelope resting at some distance, opening it up and seeing the invite to the restaurant. It was going to be a strange meeting but she was ready for it.  
Grabbing her purse in case her sister decided to pay for her meal as a favor, she went towards the exit door, not wanting to look at her father anymore. He was an emotional wreck and she feared she would become one too if she stayed there any longer. Nia Nal waited there for her.  
It was a small walk from her house’s door out into the dull grey road and towards the restaurant. The place was huge! Magnificent! She wondered what kind of restaurant owners would build something like that hereafter the children of liberty incident.   
The fear still lingered among the populace. Humans and aliens had lived in that town for a very long time peacefully. Now it was threatened but still, that town was all they had.  
She looked at the restaurant building. It was seemingly a luxurious one. Something about it made her feel off…as if it was not someplace where she needed to go to. Perhaps it was her sister’s presence there. She knew Nia would be there and perhaps it was the mere thought which was causing that.   
Against her bitter judgment, she walked on the red-carpeted entrance. The doorman in his black tuxedo greeted her warmly. Even though she hadn’t changed and her hair was all messed up, his demeanor was nothing short of courteous. She appreciated that her heart still pounding on the thought of entering that place.  
As she stepped inside, she could see the walnut textured tables with floral curtains and music at some distance. It was a huge place, packed with a lot of people. All of them were humans…elite class individuals who had traveled from quite a distance to this place. Why were there no locals? It seemed suspicious to her but who was she to judge. Perhaps people didn’t wish to come to a restaurant owned by a human here. Especially the alien populace here in this town wanted to steer clear of all human constructions ever since the children of liberty had attacked that barn.  
She looked at an alien couple at some distance, probably the only one there. Their table had white wine along with some scallops that they had ordered. Seeing them there, she breathed peacefully. They both sat, ignoring the prying eyes from the guests around. Something felt off as she looked around.   
The guests…the people on tables and even the waiters…they all looked at the couple as if they were some strange creatures. Some eyed her even as she entered. It was well known that her mother was an alien. It was deeply uncomfortable. She wondered why her sister chose this place among all…  
She saw a waiter walking towards her, his hand holding an envelope. She took it from him as he presented it to her. As she opened it, it was a message from her sister. It spoke about a surprise hidden in the kitchen as a way for the apology. Was she being serious?  
She almost dropped it and thought of walking out of there. What stupid thought! A surprise in the kitchen? Seriously? She then sighed, probably wanting to give a piece of her mind to her estranged sister.   
It was bad enough that she had been invited here, but this…  
She followed the waiter into the kitchen. It was just like any ordinary restaurant kitchen. There was one exception though…she couldn’t see the frying grills or cooking stoves anywhere. All she saw remotely resembling kitchen accessories was a washbasin along with a few dishes. She saw two women standing beside them, both of them seem like two bulky figured twins.   
One had yellow hair and the other one had black. They both seemed strict as was apparent on their faces as they yelled at the workers around. What could possibly have to do with Nia Nal?  
The yellow haired one turned to her, her white apron in front covered in blood. There were guts spilled all over her chef’s dress. What was going on? As she looked closer, those were alien guts!  
She tried to scream. Someone placed hand on her mouth while embedding a syringe’s needle into her neck. She only could catch a glimpse of what came next. The lemon haired woman came closer, looking into her eyes while speaking,

 **Deleted Scene 2: Restaurant’s Kitchen**  
At some distance, I saw the sight more terrible! I would recognize that jewellery and that hat anywhere. It was the alien couple I had seen while entering the restaurant. I could see their heads hanging from the roof while I saw their bodies being boiled into a boiler at some distance. Was I…seeing alien parts?

 **Deleted Scene 3: Restaurant’s Kitchen**  
Their meat had melted and merged into a single piece, larger than a buffalo and ready to be cut and served. Claire laughed as she held a large knife, separating the juicy thigh from the meat. She drooled over it as she took a bite from it. It was unlike she had ever tasted.  
“Naltorian meat is truly the best!” she spoke while laughing in a grim manner. The entire staff in the kitchen joined her in the feast.

 **Deleted Scene 4: Restaurant’s Kitchen**  
The restaurant couldn’t be thought of a place where people came to eat. It looked more like a place where the guests would soon be served a dish containing their own body parts. Same thing happened to Nia Nal and the Maeve Nal. Both sisters had been tricked by enemy forces unseen into a meeting. Not knowing their fate, both were dragged into a fate grimmer than death itself.  
As chef Claire stood over the roasted sisters’ meat, she looked at it with a gaze similar to that of a voracious predator. Her drooling didn’t stop, as if she had no control over her urges. Perhaps sacrificing innocent aliens gave her somewhat a morbid comfort or perhaps it was a glory feast against the Nal sisters’ she had so longed to eat. Whatever it was, it was something that would make even devil puke over her choice of meals.  
However, that wasn’t even the real deal. Her eyes moved in a manner most supernatural as if she was being possessed by something even grimmer…as if such a thing was possible. The woman herself was vile enough, no entity would fall that low to possess that low of a being. But there was something that went and it was enough to send a wave of fear among the celebrating staff members. Something was going on in her and she was feeling it least of all. Sophie, Marcia, and Ana knew perhaps…that was the reason why they stood back. Something grim was happening to their senior chef.  
Claire raised her mouth, her eyes viciously trying to tear apart the ceiling through stare alone. The growl that came out of her mouth was even fouler as if her soul was now showing its true colors. A being was starting to manifest through her…perhaps the devil himself! Since no other demon could do it!  
Her hands responded in a manner most vile, twisting and contorting in unnatural tone.  
“She is losing it again! She is going to lose it! Damn it we cannot attract attention! Someone bind her!”  
This was Sophie as she saw Claire kneeling down, acting like the hungry hound that had been tied up for so long. Her eyes spoke of unnatural hunger, the one which would devour not just the naltorian meat but also her own people.  
SHE IS NOT ALRIGHT! BITCH HAS GONE CRAZY AGAIN!  
Someone spoke from behind. Before the senior chef could growl again and pounce at the prey that surrounded her from all sides, she screamed in pain. For the moments that followed, she had forgotten that the ones around her were as vile as her, probably more. The shock collar was thrown at her, locking her in a position from where she could do no harm. The ones around were merciless…as merciless as they were while tying up the Nal sisters and turning them into a delicious baked meal for the grim night. In a moment, a spiked cage was brought there and Claire was put in there. Others had grown accustomed to her behavior a long time ago. Sophie sighed. It was better this way. Claire was better in that cage. It was already hard enough to find people who could support her foul line of work here in this restaurant. And the fact that the senior chef kept having those episodes of hysteria where she would tear apart the heads of her own staff was not helping at all.  
“Devil’s beard! She got the frenzy our kind has and that also right before we get to have guests! Thankfully we managed it without her getting in the way. She is one of a kind! Even among us, she has the lowest self-control when it comes to devouring the delicious aliens. Perhaps it is naltorian meat that drives her crazy!” she yelled, as if angrier at the people around more than senior chef entering that state of frenzy.  
The alarms rang when the staff got alerted. Within that kitchen that smelled of death, they had now something else to arrange too. The slaughter of two nal sisters wasn’t enough. The special guests had to arrive too. They would be normal guests but they had to be turned into special ones!


End file.
